the_marinefandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Carter
| residence = | education = | affiliation = U.S. Marines (formerly), Paramedics crew | profession = U.S. Marine (formerly), EMT (present) | rank = Sergeant | father = | mother = | siblings = Sister: Lily Carter | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Mike "The Miz" Mizanin | firstseen = The Marine 3: Homefront | lastseen = The Marine 6: Close Quarters | appearances = 3 films | image2 = | caption2 = |deathcause = Shot and Stabbed}} Sergeat Jake Carter is a Marine. The Marine 3 Jake Carter of the United States Marine Corps Force Recon, and MARSOC Marine returns home to Bridgeton, a rural town located near Seattle, Washington. As he steps off the bus, he reunites with his best friend Harkin, a police chief. When he returns home, he greets his sisters Lilly and Amanda, and they throw a party for his homecoming. Jake talks to Amanda about her running the house, but they get interrupted by Lilly, who was about to leave with her boyfriend, Darren in a bar. Jake, who dislikes Darren, follows them and later ends up in a fight with a redneck. Lilly sees the scene and leaves with Darren; Harkin, who also witnesses the fight, calls the cops and gives Jake a warning ticket. Harkin warns him that if he gets into a fight again he'll be arrested. Moments later, Amanda arrives to pick him up and admits to Jake that she loves Harkin. The next day, Lilly and Darren stop by the same junkyard in which the syndicate dwells, and the two later witness a commotion among Jonas Pope and a smuggler. Pope becomes furious and shoots the smuggler; he then orders his henchmen to seize the witnesses when he hears Lilly yell for help. Amanda, after hearing Lilly struggling over the phone, contacts Jake about Lilly's abduction, and Jake drives off to the junkyard, where he sneaks up on a henchman who dumps off the body of the smuggler. Jake is able to hold him at gun point where the henchman reveals that the abductees where brought into an old ferry near the junkyard, and when another henchman arrives, Jake physically overpowers them after they attempt to kill him. Jake then attacks another henchman, who is revealed to be an FBI Agent before Special Agent Wells comes to his aid. Jake is brought to the FBI and informs them that the syndicate does more than kidnapping but bombing the city with RDX (Research Department Explosive), a very capable explosive. Jake is restricted by Wells when he plans to rescue the teens by himself; instead, Wells orders the SWAT to storm the junkyard. Meanwhile, Lilly and Darren, struggling to escape, get help from a henchman who is actually an FBI Agent in disguise; he leads them to a room and tells them to lock it until he returns. SWAT storms the base, but they are overpowered by the syndicate. Jake attempts to fight Wells, but Harkin stops him. Harkin drops him off the junkyard to fight the syndicate. Jake finishes them off one-by-one, but he gets a bone to pick with a man named Gabriel, whom he defeats. Meanwhile, the FBI agent in disguise was caught calling Wells and got killed. Lilly and Darren got separated as they are trying to escape and Lilly was held captive again. Wells receives a call from Pope telling him that he should send an unarmed cop in a sedan to escort them to downtown; if it does not arrive in 20 minutes, Lilly will die. When the sedan arrives, Eckert kills the cop and wears his uniform. Jake then meets up with Darren; Darren, feeling guilty of Lilly's captivity, leads Jake to the spot where the sedan is. Jake attempts to rescue them, but he is stopped by Galen Jackson; the sedan then speeds away. Pope contacts Wells that he and Eckert should be left alone or he will kill Lilly. At the parking area, Jackson searches for Jake but was killed by Darren. After studying the map left by Pope, Jake, determined to save the city, grabs a dirt bike and speeds away with Darren on his tail. When Pope and Eckert reach the city, they were suddenly ambushed by the FBI. Pope activated the bomb inside the sedan instead. Eckert gets killed by a fellow agent while Pope takes Lilly hostage, but he was cornered by Harkin followed by Jake who successfully kills Pope. Lilly then tells them that the sedan is a bomb so Jake drives the RDX into an abandoned site near the river and manages to escape the untimely explosion. Harkin, Lilly, and Amanda rescue him, and the two sisters hug him. Lilly is amazed when Darren arrives, and they celebrate. The Marine 4 Jake Carter, a former U.S Marine, is now working at Hawthorne Global Security, a private security agency led by Robert Daniels. He and a few other men are waiting at the airport for the arrival of whistleblower Olivia "Liv" Tanis, an IT engineer who used to work for Genesis Defense Corporation, one of the largest defense contractors of the United States. Liv's got intel on traitors inside Genesis and they've been hired by the Department of Justice to protect Liv until she takes official custody. While they are en route for Liv's custody, their convoy is ambushed by a group of mercenaries hired by the corrupt military on Genesis, led by Simon Vogel. The mercenaries manage to kill Daniels and his men except for Jake, who takes Liv and manages to escape and outrun the mercenaries by stealing their car. The duo head to the safe house. Once there, Liv grabs Jake's gun and says that she needs Jake's keys to go to the police station. Learning that one of the convoy might be a renegade, Jake is mistrusted because she doesn't know him but Jake asserts that if she goes alone, she will be ambushed. Jake convinces her that he is a former marine. Later, Nathan Miller and Ethan Smith, members of the Department of Justice, arrive at the safe house. Ethan suddenly shoots Nathan in the head after he tells the information of Simon Vogel and the incident. Ethan turns out to be working with Vogel. He then searches for Liv while putting Jake on gunpoint. Liv escapes the house as the alarm goes off, and Ethan is distracted, causing Jake and Ethan to fight. Whilst fighting, the group of mercenaries arrive at the house. Liv and Jake manage to outrun them using a boat. After departing from the boat, they walk beside the stream, planning the next move. Liv still mistrusts Jake, so Jake states that the rebels will not stop until they manage to kill Liv. Still not convinced, Liv hits Jake on the head with a rock, knocking Jake out. Liv runs to the highway and hitchhikes a trailer truck to go to the police station. Meanwhile, Jake recovers and follows the trail left by Liv. Jake sees a passing police car, which helps him locate the police station, where Liv is heading to. At the police station, Liv complains that rebels are trying to kill her and is taken in custody. Shortly, Jake arrives at the police station and demands where she is. The police detective, Det. Paul Redman, who's trying to verify Jake's identity turns out to be talking to Ethan, who tells him to keep Jake and Liv, both in custody till he and the rebels arrive. The officers arrest both Jake and Liv. Ethan and the rebels arrive there. He goes inside the police station first, followed by an attack by the rebels, for which he was totally unprepared for. They then proceed to engage in a gunfight with the surviving officers. Jake and Liv obtain keys to the handcuffs from a dead officer. Jake then puts her somewhere safe and joins the gunfight. The four remaining officers including Redman are killed while trying to escape. The two manage to run from them but the rebels see them escape, ensuing a chase. The duo soon lose them, yet again. Jake and Liv spend all night staying in the woods. The next morning, Jake calls Vogel upon their arriving at the woods. A shootout begins, killing most of the rebels including their sniper Dawes thanks to the assist of some traps made by Jake. In the ensuing chaos, Ethan holds Liv captive but the latter breaks free, allowing Jake and Ethan to fight. As Ethan gains the upper hand, Liv shoots him in the head. Suddenly, Vogel shoots Jake in the shoulder, temporarily stunning him. Unbeknownst to Vogel, Liv was able to find enough signal and finishes uploading the information of the corrupt military team to a dozen of news sites. Vogel then hits her. Jake, now recovered, tackles Vogel, snaps his neck, and kills him. A few days later, Liv states that six members of the Genesis Defense Corporation are being indicted by treason and conspiracy. Liv gives a brand new tuxedo to Jake due to Jake losing his previous one earlier. Liv kisses Jake and boards the plane nearby. Jake watches as the plane flies away. The Marine 5 Former marine Jake Carter, now working as paramedic, with his partner Zoe, rescues a woman named Ana after a crane carrying bricks falls onto her car; she dies shortly due to loss of blood. As they depart, they receive a dispatch call stating that someone has undergone a "heart attack" at the parking lot. The paramedics arrive at the parking lot, locate Cole and a dead Taylor, but three of the gang members arrive and intercept them. They attempt to escape in Cole's truck but the engine is destroyed by the gunshots and they hide behind the pillars. Carter interrogates Cole why the biker gang members are after him. He admits that someone forced him to kill Rodrigo, though he is a driver and Taylor was the one who shot. Another gang member, Alonzo, orders to surrender who shot Rodrigo or they will come to kill them. Deducing Cole to have lost a lot of blood, Zoe persuades Carter to stabilize his condition. As he heads back to the truck to retrieve the medical kit that was left behind, a gang member, Murphy intercepts him but Carter kills her, while Zoe creates a diversion to allow Cole to hide safely but she is knocked out and taken hostage by Deacon. While Carter treats his wounds and gives him morphine, Cole confesses that he did it in order to protect his five-year-old daughter. Two floors above, Alonzo has Zoe at gunpoint, threatening to kill her if Carter doesn't surrender the man responsible. Carter uses Taylor's corpse as a decoy and presents him to Alonzo and Deacon, who release Zoe. After the both gang members depart, thinking that the man solely responsible for Rodrigo's death is dead, Zoe calls out to Carter asking him to untie her hands. Alonzo and Deacon, anticipating that they could now get rid of both paramedics, shoot Zoe in the head, but Carter finds cover. A leader figure Vincent arrives and Alonzo confirms the job as done but Vincent argues that there were two men. Alonzo then starts searching for the second man and calls for back-up. As Carter heads back to Cole, he is intercepted by another gang member. During the ensuing fight, Cole manages to inject him with morphine from the medical kit and Carter finishes him off with an axe and proceeds to an idle service elevator. They hide in the elevator and Carter administers blood transfusion from Carter to Cole who reveals that the motive was debt and the one who ordered the kill was one among the bikers. After Carter kills another biker, they manage to escape from the parking lot. A shootout ensues at the park, apparently killing Carter. Cole gets traced down by Alonzo and he verbally tortures him. Cole points out that Vincent had forced him to kill Rodrigo and if not his family would be in danger. Vincent explains that Rodrigo was weak and made alliances with other gangs. A betrayed Alonzo brutally stabs Vincent, but Vincent's brother stops him and himself stabs him multiple times to death, saying that he is doing it for the Lost Legion. Even then, he wanted to kill Cole. Recovering from his gunshot wounds, Carter rescues Cole in an ambulance, not before Carter kills two remaining bikers and Cole strangles Cash to death after fighting with him. They head to a construction site to call for medical assistance. Alonzo locates them and brutally wounds Carter in a fist-fight while Cole makes it towards the rooftop. Alonzo confronts Cole but Carter appears and throws him off the building and he dies upon landing on the ambulance. As Carter and Cole climb down the building, the medic teams arrive and treat Cole. Carter tells Cole that he will have to tell the police about the entire incident and that he will be going back to prison. Cole thanks Carter for saving his life and makes a statement that he can at least see his daughter grow up. The Marine 6 EMT Jake Carter, was asked to go to a basketball game by his friend and former Marine colleague, Luke Trapper while they were sparring in a gym. Before they decided to go to the game, Jake and Luke went to the Oregon Lake Brewery to see about an old friend of Luke's, Tommy Walker, who was also a former Marine. They're greeted by Graham Torrence and were about to leave when all of a sudden Jake and Luke stumble upon a girl named Sarah who's kidnapped by an Irish criminal Maddy Hayes and notices the girl is in trouble but Graham was killed and the fight ensures. They escaped the brewery but Tommy was killed in a gunfight while Jake, Luke and Sarah went down to the tunnels but are ambushed by Maddy and her goons, Jake and Luke were cornered but Jake was shot and wounded, Jake sacrificed himself sparring Luke's life to advise him to save Sarah and finish it for him though he killed many enemies as he can before he was shot several times and Maddy threw a knife into Jake's heart, killing him. Luke kills Maddy's remaining goons and follows them on a boat and the final fight brawls, Luke manages to kill Maddy by tying a rope around her neck and tosses her overboard attached by an anchor dragging her down to the bottom of the lake and saves Sarah. Luke says his goodbyes to his deceased partner Jake as his body is taken away in an ambulance and Sarah tells Luke he should go to the hospital. The end of the film tributes to Jake Carter for everything he has done throughout the franchise. Behind the Scenes Skills/Abilities * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant: As a U.S. marine, Carter is a highly trained hand to hand combatant, he is able to take on opponents who have much more or equal skill as he does. He was able to take on and defeat mercenaries, motorcycle gangsters, and a bodybuilder type of man. * Skilled marksman: Carter is fairly skilled and trained in using different firearms. Appearances * The Marine 3: Homefront * The Marine 4: Moving Target }} Category:American military personnel Category:Americans Category:Males Category:United States Marine Corps personnel